


Chapter 3.5

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Series: Savage [2]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Biker Thor (Marvel), Condoms, Flip Fuck, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Not Beta Read, Professor Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: “You’re Laufey’s son?” Thor realised. Odin hadn’t explicitly said that Laufey was Loki’s father. Just that Laufey wanted to kill him, “I swear my allegiance and I promise to protect you. I don’t give a shit if Laufey is your father and wants to kill you, I’ll make sure that he dies first. I’ll even kill my own father if I have to.”





	Chapter 3.5

**Author's Note:**

> Hey All,
> 
> This is a part of the Savage Series, but it can be read as a stand-alone piece as it is just smut. I wanted Savage to keep it's "T" rating, so I decided that it would be better to post an "E" rated fic separately to give the readers the option to read it or not.
> 
> Thank you for taking your time to read this.

* * *

“You’re Laufey’s son?” Thor realised. Odin hadn’t explicitly said that Laufey was Loki’s father. Just that Laufey wanted to kill him, “I swear my allegiance and I promise to protect you. I don’t give a shit if Laufey is your father and wants to kill you, I’ll make sure that he dies first. I’ll even kill my own father if I have to.”

“You do know that you’re doing the equivalent of a proposal.” Loki teased, it really wasn’t. But it was still pretty damn important when a gang member swore their allegiance to you. Thor didn’t care that he was Laufey’s son. And for once in a long time, Loki actually felt like the relationship would work. So many people were frightened of his father that they often ran away from him. But maybe Thor would be the person to change that, “Don’t go soft on me.”

“You know I’ll never go soft. Don’t forget to remind me to buy you a ring.” Thor grinned, flexing his arms. Bringing Loki’s attention back to the fact that Thor was built like a god, “This is what years of fighting and training does to you.”

“Show off.” Loki snorted, “How about you whip out that hammer?”

“That is the worst pick up line I have ever heard.” Thor laughed, it was booming sort of laugh. It was something Loki wasn’t used to, all of his previous partners and friends didn’t laugh so loud or boisterously, “Let me show you a good distraction.”

In any other situation, Loki wouldn’t have taken the bait. But right now he needed a good distraction it was almost as if Thor could read his mind, it was a recurring theme lately that Loki had often tried to ignore.

The brunet threw his shirt off and threw it towards some random corner of his room. He grinned lecherously at Thor before pressing his lips against Thor’s own. The blond man seemed to take the hint as he used his hands to pull Loki closed, the palm of his hand rested at the base of the back of Loki’s neck, massaging it as the kiss got deeper. Loki let out a low sigh. Thor was a damn good kisser.

One of Thor’s hands rested on his hip, while the other moved from his neck to the small of his back. It was comforting. Loki was far from naïve, but being touched and worshipped always made him feel content. Thor’s hands were caressing his upper back and Loki just wished he would go lower. And as usual, Thor had the habit of reading his mind. Thor’s right hand slipped down the waistband of his pants and massaged his butt cheek. He was so close, but yet so far to the place Loki wanted him to touch the most.

Thor’s shirt was the next article of clothing that came off. Loki’s hands found their way to the hem of Thor’s shirt and pulled it upwards. Skin on skin contact was always so perfect. As soon as the shirt was off, they resumed their kissing and groping. The raven-haired man had often found that in touch, you would develop a relationship. Touching one’s body, while touching one’s mind was the beauty of sex.

It was only when the clothes started coming off that Loki felt ridiculously turned on. Thor was currently grinding against him. There was something about dry humping that made things more hot and heavy. Maybe Loki had a kink he wasn’t aware of. It reminded him of his younger days.

Loki smiled kittenishly at Thor as he unbuttoned and unzipped the blond’s pants as an effort to get his dick out. Thor was a big guy, not only was his body thick and masculine. His dick was very well endowed and would make any pornstar have a run for their money. The brunet mouthed at Thor’s neck as he gave the blond’s dick a few sure strokes. Thor’s face fell onto Loki’s neck and he rubbed his forehead against the side of the brunet’s neck and shoulders.

There was about a good minute of stroking and kissing before Loki decided that he wanted to move forward. The brunet shoved Thor onto his bed before sliding Thor’s pants off. Loki pressed a wet kiss against Thor’s own before continuing to press kisses against his upper body, concentrating on his nipples for a minute or two before he made his way down to the blond’s dick. He fluttered his eyelashes at Thor before he licked his cock from base to head, he then sucked the head of Thor’s cock into his mouth.

Thor was moaning and rocking into his mouth. Loki loved to have complete control over his partner.

After letting Thor fuck his mouth for a few minutes, Loki made his way down as mouthed at Thor’s balls before making his way back to suck Thor’s dick. Loki’s fingers found their way to Thor’s hole and stretched him leisurely. It was always a joy to see Thor grinding his ass on Loki’s fingers while fucking Loki’s mouth.

The good thing about Thor was that he was an amazing lover, he liked to make sure that his partner was also enjoying it. The blond flipped Loki so that the raven-haired man was on the bed and reciprocated the motions of giving Loki head. It was heavenly, the dark-haired man didn’t mind giving blowjobs, and he usually hated it when others attempted to give him head because they usually did things he didn’t quite like. But Thor could read him like a book, he experimented with what he did and would immediately stop if Loki showed signs of discomfort.

Thor started to stretch Loki, plenty of lube was used. A lot of people that Loki had been with were not aware of how sex between two men worked. There was a need for a lot of lube, and some time to be taken to stretch and make sure that penetration wouldn’t be too uncomfortable and a condom. A condom was a must. A lot of gay men that Loki had been around insisted on not using a condom and that was a big no to the brunet. It was unsafe and he didn’t like the idea of catching an STI.

When Loki was stretched enough to be penetrated, Thor decided to extend the foreplay by eating Loki’s ass out. The coarse texture of Thor’s beard running against Loki’s cheeks made him keen, the burn was delightful. Thor took bit playfully on one of Loki’s cheeks before moving onto the penetration.

The thing about anal sex was that there was always going to be a slight ache when first penetrated. Thor had stretched Loki enough for it to not be too bad, and the blond took his time with it. He didn’t just hammer into Loki as soon as his dick was in, he let the brunet get used to the intrusion.

After the initial wait of getting used to Thor’s dick inside of him, they moved onto the hot and heavy part. The blond rocked his hips in search of Loki’s prostrate and it was shocking, to say the least. It had only taken a few strokes for Thor to be able to find it. After relentlessly pounding and teasing Loki, they began kissing. It was very messy, which was expected considering the fact that there was very heavy breathing and panting. There was saliva running down his jaw and Thor was licking it all up.  
“Want to swap?” Thor breathed heavily, biting and sucking his neck harshly, “Do you want to fuck my ass?”

“Fuck. Yes.” Loki moaned. Thor stopped pounding into him and allowed them to swap position, “Let me prepare you a little more.”

“No. You’ve prepared me enough.” Thor grinned, rubbing his ass against Loki’s crotch. The blond was a relentless tease. Loki slid on a condom and lubed up generously. He pressed the tip of his cock against Thor’s hole, he didn’t want to enter him straight away because he was worried about hurting his partner. Thor’s hole fluttered against the head of his dick, trying to draw him in. The blond moaned loudly as he impaled himself on Loki’s dick. It was funny how he still took control when he bottomed. Thor was a power top and a power bottom, he liked being in control. Loki loved being in control too and sex almost felt like a battle. It was different to what he was used to.

The brunet let out a heavy breath as he started to rock into Thor, the biker in response zealously met his thrusts by pushing his ass backwards. It didn’t take long for Loki to come. The pressure in his balls releasing so suddenly. The brunet let out a low groan. It would have been selfish of him to let Thor not orgasm, so his hand found it’s way down to the blond’s erection before pumping the organ. Thor’s heavy breathing a low moan when he orgasmed made Loki’s own dick twitch pathetically.

The two collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily. Sex with Thor was amazing. Loki wasn’t expected to take the bottom role and they were given the opportunity to swap.  
“That was great.” Thor laughed, before rolling his condom off and throwing it in the trash, “How are you feeling?”

“How can you still talk?” Loki said breathlessly, before doing the same to his own condom. It made more sense for the both of them to wear condoms, it was less cleanup, “Shit.”

“If we were still teenagers we probably would have been able to go for a second round.” Thor pointed out, pulling Loki into his arms, “Maybe we can take a quick nap and try going for round two?”

“Maybe.” Loki snorted, allowing himself to lean against Thor.

It turned out that the two of them were too exhausted to be able to commit to a second round of sex, so they just ended up spending the rest of the night sleeping. Loki wasn’t used to sleeping with another person, but he did enjoy being wrapped ins Thor’s thick arms.

For the first time in a while, Loki could fall asleep without having any worries. It was just him and Thor against the world and nothing else mattered.

\----


End file.
